The Unjust Path
The Unjust Path (UJP) was a short lived bloc that emerged after the Cessation of Hostilities by The Initiative against The Legion during the Legion-Valhalla War. The Unjust Path was signed on August 10, 2007. As of September 20, 2007 as a result of the The Unjust War and the disbandment of \m/ and Genmay, the Unjust Path is no more. The Unjust Path A. The Oath of the Unjust We, the unjust alliances, in desire to build an empire based on the common principles of Trust, Unity and Strength hereby swear to dedicate ourselves, our nations, and alliances for the collective good of all unjust signatories. We hereby also swear to remain diplomatic and respectful towards each other and resolve our differences privately and with honor. B. The Circle of Trust. i. No signatory alliance, leader or member will divulge any classified information to those who do not follow the unjust path or those without the proper security clearance. The leaking of information, for whatever reason, will result in immediate expulsion from the unjust path and an automatic declaration of war. ii. No signatory alliance, leader or member will order, sanction, or otherwise take part in any espionage directed towards signatories of The Unjust Path. iii. If a signatory alliance comes into possession of information concerning the wellbeing and security of another signatory alliance they will turn it over to The Unjust Path for review. C. Declaration of Unity i. The member alliances of the Unjust Path swear to commit their military, financial and political resources to defend all other signatories and The Unjust Path as a whole. ii. An attack on any signatory of the Unjust Path is considered to be an attack on all members of The Unjust Path and will be dealt with accordingly. iii. If a signatory alliance becomes involved in a war, offensive or defensive, it is the obligation of the rest of The Unjust Path to come to their aid unless they have been excused from this duty by the engaged signatory. iv. A signatory alliance planning an aggressive war, out of mutual respect and trust, will notify the leadership of the other signatory alliances of their plans no less than 48 hours in advance. D. Membership Once the treaty has been ratified, other signatories may be added by a unanimous membership vote by the member alliances of The Unjust Path. Signatory alliances may only be removed from this treaty by a unanimous vote of all other alliances. Signatory alliances may remove themselves from this treaty at any time when the Unjust Path is not involved in war. E. Communication The members of the Unjust Path hereby swear to facilitate communication between signatory alliances both on IRC and offsite forums. F. Duration The members of the Unjust Path hereby swear to defend their common goals until hell freezes over, GATO returns to power and the GPA starts techraiding. G. Amendments i. Amendments may be made to this treaty only with the unanimous support of all members of the Unjust Path. Signatories GOONS *Dizzay, Lobster President *404 Error, Optimus Prime Minister *Helsbecter, Foreign Minister Genmay *Bossk, Premier *Seiferguy, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Eigervue, Outgoing Minister of Justice *Kueller, Minister of Defense *MaoKhan, Minister of Domestic Affairs :Genmay disbanded and withdrew from The Unjust Path on 9/20/07 \m/ *Jason8, Triumvir *Ninja R, Triumvir *Liberal Extinction, Triumvir *WarriorConcept, FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL :\m/ disbanded and withdrew from The Unjust Path on 9/19/07 Mushroom Kingdom *Archon, King of the Mushroom Kingdom *kamichi, Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom :The Mushroom Kingdom withdrew from The Unjust Path on 9/17/07 The Phoenix Federation *Slayer99, Evil Overlord *Venhith, Evil Underlord :The Phoenix Federation withdrew from The Unjust Path on 9/16/07 Golden Sabres *Generalissimo of Destruction: Kimber *Generalissimo of Diplomacy: UZIgrl *Generalissimo of Finance: Lord Brown :Golden Sabres withdrew from The Unjust Path on 9/18/07 Public Speculation The formation of an MADP bloc by what are mostly WUT signatories has raised public speculation and skepticism as whether or not The Initiative is fracturing in some way, or whether or not a war is on the horizon. This is not generally unfounded since the WUT itself, being an MADP bloc, makes the UJP redundant. This is similar to events just before the FAN-WUT War, when several WUT signatories signed redundant MDPs. Some CNers claim that the UJP had been formed for quite some time, simply not announced immediately. It is notable that at least four of the six signatory alliances (GOONS, \m/, Genmay and Mushroom Kingdom) were all boycotters of the CN forums during Modgate due to many prominent alliance leaders being banned by Moderation. It can also be theorized that this common disdain is the reason for the bloc's founding in the first place, due to its curious and convenient time of announcement. Others speculate that the UJP came about in the wake of the Moldavi Rebellion, which saw GOONS and \m/ successfully back TrotskysRevenge over the Polaris backed candidate and former NPO Emperor Ivan Moldavi. The UJP became the central unit in the "Unjust Highway" side of the Unjust War. The war had it's beginnings in techraiding by BoTS on Genmay who retaliated. The NpO then attacked Genmay, involving the entirety of UJP. With the end of the Unjust War, the alliances of UJP all surrendered but GOONS, effectively disbanding the bloc. See also *Unjust Path announced *Addition of Golden Sabres *The Phoenix Federation surrenders and cancels treaties *Mushroom Kingdom surrenders and cancels all treaties *Golden Sabres Resignation from The Unjust Path *\m/ disbands *Genmay disbands Category:The Unjust Path Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving Category:Golden Sabres